Sonic.exe fan remake
This story is credited to Joshua (I am attempting to make a better Version of the Real Story) I recently searched this broken down old house. lt was left abandon in 1995, there was unknown reason why the residences left the place. I was a heavy believe in the paranormal. So I decided To go to this place with a friend of mine. Her Name was Olivia. She However never believed in the paranormal. In my head I always thought She thinks on lines of “Ghosts are bullshit,Democratic Demons to”. Tho, She does love Sonic The Hedgehog. I wished She would love me like that. I read the description of the daemonic house. Tho it was never called “the daemonic House”, That’s what I call the damn thing after the house burst into flames. Yet again for unknown reasons. Olivia come to me and asked what I was looking at. I never asked her, I just kept reading the description of the house. I wanted to notice her like seriously I couldn’t move my head. I was glued to the screen. Like I was intrigued. Olivia kept saying my name. I never replied to her. But then I was able to move my eye balls slightly to left. Then I moved them to the right. Then at that moment I knew that my body was free!. I turned to look at her and I apologised to her. But, as I could turn to face her. Olivia was all worked up and gave me a great big Slap across my face. Olivia knew something was wrong as she looked deeply into my eyes. “We are going to that place” she said still staring at me. Olivia got in the car and I just stood there. I just wasn’t too sure if I wanted to go. It’s just something seem odd. Either I’m dumb or something!. I want answers. So yes I did go with Olivia, I got in the car. The drive was 1 hour and 27 mins long. AFTER That, We made it to the house. Surprisingly The house was still in shape after the flames. We got out of the car and walked to the rusted Wooden Door. The Door was all dirty over the handle Olivia bumps me out of the way and opens the door like a maniac. The door has been Swung wide open as the rust fell on her head. I laughed at her and walked in. I saw a Television Still on. I wonder to myself how long that Television was on for. It had a blue hedgehog on there with his back turned. It looked like the start up to the intro of CD. His Gloves were covered in erythrocyte. Olivia put her hands on her mouth in discuss. I saw that the building had stairs. So the dumb Shit I was. I went up the stairs. I looked around and saw a little kid’s room. It had Sonic merchandise Everywhere. On the desk there was a erythrocytly Sonic Plushy. God I was not sure if that was real erythrocytes on the plushy. Either way the plushy was sitting on a disc. I lifted up the Plushy and had a look at the Words on the disc it said “Sonic.EXE” in black Marker. I Touched the disc. Then I slowly picked it up with my hands. I turned my back for just a second I swear I could’ve sworn the doll’s eyes went red. I Just ignored It and went back down stairs. I saw Olivia having a looker as I was doing Just before. I walked up to her and showed her the disc. She covered Her mouth with her hands as if she was scared?. I asked her “what’s Wrong it’s like you’re seen a ghost or something” I said sarcastically And putting my hand on her shoulder. “ You have no God damn idea what happened to this house do you!” She said Madly. Josh stood back a little. Then Olivia snatched the disc from my hand. Then bent the disc and Then the disc SNAPPED Into small bits and threw them to the ground. I was shocked with my hands on my checks. Then The Sonic On The Television turned around and pointed at The Sega Genesis below. There was Sonic.Exe cartridge. I didn’t know what to think of it. I Walked over to the dusty old couch. I sat down realising That the pants I just brought from the shops are now dirty. I rushed up and looked at the dust mark left behind. On third Cushion on the right of the couch was a Genesis controller But, it never had a cord. It was never plugged in. I was bamboozled Either way I grabbed the controller and turned the machine on and I sat back down and then I was about to grab the remote.I heard a Voice “There is no need for that remote” As The Dark Hedgehog slowly turned to Face me. I tried to get a closer look while he was turning around. His dark Quails Turn lighter blue and Sonic Turns And wags his finger like normal. Olivia Walked over to the couch and looks at the Television Then looks away and then she rushes over and gives me a hug. I blushed over that hug. I have feelings for Olivia. But, what can I ever offer. When that sentence came into my head I knew what I gotta do. I need to be brave. I always thought I was brave I just never had The courage. But facing something like this it puts me on nerve. Looking at Sonic’s Smile should make me feel brave. That’s when it hit me We are not dealing with the average problem. So I press Start. Sonic’s Eyes went erythrocyte Shot. I couldn’t See it properly at all. It had 3 Characters on a dark red Clouds background. Olivia noticed That there was a padlock on Knuckles and Dr Robotnik. The only character I could chose was Tails. So obviously I chose Tails. There was creepy start up. The name of the zone was “you Can’t Run”. Tails appeared in Green Hill Zone. I moved Tails to the Left of Course nothing would happen so I moved to the right then I see a dead bird. A mother fuckin dead bird? They’re everywhere there’s so many of them who would do such a thing I clench my fist in anger I didn’t know what this was but I knew this was not normal how could I be so dumb to play this Olivia was concerned at this time and said let me take care of this. I ignored her and kept Playing. The green grass go worst and even the sea was nothing but blood How many bodies took to fill this shit up. The trees were chop down. The blood dripping down from the leaves my paranoia was getting worse then static started to form. Tails was looking awfully worried. So many bodies, so many in fact that they are stacked up On each other. Then Sonic appears behind a tree with blood on his gloves. Sonic’s Eyes were closed. Tails slowly walked up to him. Tails attempts to grab Sonic’s Shoulder. Sonic Turns his head Slightly at Tails. Sonic says something in a creepy ominous voice “Hello Do you want to play with me” Olivia Screamed and hugged me tightly as I blush immensely. The screen goes to black. Then A New transition says “Hide a d Seek”. Tails appears once again on Angel island. It’s burst to flames, the trees are torn down the leaves are falling off. I move Tails To the Right as I hear the Flames sparking Into my ear. Then a Drowning alarm From Sonic 1 can be heard as Tails runs. Moving His Two tails to go faster. Sonic.exe appears while chasing the poor fox down. The timer has stopped. Sonic.exe Teleports Next to Tails. Tails struggling to lift his head while shaking. Sonic.exe impales Tails with a spike. Olivia Yells “TTTTTAAAAAIIIIILLLLSSS!!” “You’re Too Slow” “Want to Try again?” I had nothing to say. But this “What type of sick demented arsehole Made this!”. It returns me to the Selection Screen. Tails Was on his save file. But, he was black and had blood come down from his own eyes it looks like he’s been demonised. Now I could play as Knuckles because his padlock was unlocked. I guess continue as Knuckles. But then Olivia tackled me and took the control right out of my hands and pressed the Button to Start. You could hear the evil Demon laugh. I also wonder to myself what is the Demon’s purpose. The screen went to black once again “You Can’t run” Knuckles appeared in the scrap brain zone or chemical plant. Olivia this curious girl she didn’t press right she press left. Soon as Knuckles ran off The ledge Everything glitched out more blood started to show up. “Don’t like Playing by the Rules?” A new level Showed and said “FFFFF” Olivia Felt kind of sick looking at the weird colours on the screen. Then There were some Text Saying “This Is My world” “It Won’t Be long” “Olivia Join Me or Die With Tails” “Or Have you’re Little boyfriend join me instead“ “Your choice“ “I WILL NEVER JOIN A SICK BASTED LIKE YOU!” as her heart rate started to skyrocketed “YOU’RE NEXT!” “Let’s Go left again” I said to Olivia As we return To “You Can’t Run” Olivia moves to the left again. Then we see a black ring “what could that be?” “Die!” Olivia jumped a little. But came back to her senses then moved to the right once. While walking the static thing came back three times again. Sonic.exe found Knuckles “fOund You” Then static Rested The Map. Then There were static Demon versions of Exe. We use the controller to tackle Exe. But, it was no use. Knuckles was tired from punching. Knuckles was now vulnerable to exe. “You Will Die by my hands” As Knuckles too was Impaled as the blood of knuckles sprayed onto exe’s face. He laughed seeing the pain. Exe didn’t stop there. He moved the spike up and down. Making knuckles’s wound larger. Olivia covered her mouth In shocked and started crying. I hugged Olivia tightly. “I’m sorry for crying I’m sorry for dragging you into this Josh!” As tears ran down her Face. “Shhh It’s okay as long as I’m with you I don’t care what happens. We are going to get through this!. Now past me that controller i’m feeling so brave right now!” “So Many Souls to play with so little Time Wouldn’t you agree?” As we return To the section screen once Again. Knuckles was a darker Red. Looking down at Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He looks really god damn nervous like I am. I can’t blame the scientist. I Pressed the button and we start! Robotnik walks down these chequerboard stairs. It was so quick Robotnik was right behind exe. I held the right button as fast as I could do it. “You Can’t Run” Robotnik died. Then The screen went black. The next Area said subconscious mind. We had the chance to play As the Real Sonic. There’s nothing but a red platform. I jump on it. Then we see Exe. “Oh so I see you’ve come to save your dear friends Too bad..” “Get out of My body! You don’t need me anymore. You’re a goddamn god. Why do you need me for!” “I don’t need you either way” As Sonic’s mind starts to close on him. I move right then left. I can’t seem to do anything! Then a horrific Image of Sonic.exe shows up And laugh can be heard. Then Sonic.exe torches everyone with a Picture Saying “Ready for Round 2?” The Game crashes. “Olivia I don’t know what happened. But You’re are so right” as a tear comes down my eye. “I don’t care Joshy as long as I have you I’m perfectly fine”. Somehow The house caught on fire. “What’s going on!” As Olivia said frighten. “Less talking more running” as I lifted her off her legs and ran out of the building And I put her down. Then I got in the car and she did too and we drove off barely escaped the Inferno but then I saw a shadow figure. It Looked like a lady with a full Coat on.. To Be continued… Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Sonic Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Random Capitalization Category:File Extensions Category:Vidya games Category:Blood Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT